Meeting Again
by Vampirius
Summary: Willow and Faith meet in England while trying to redeem themselves. Faith falls in love with the redhead. What will happen? Faith/Willow REWRITE 2/25/10
1. The Beginning

Author: DeviousLeasha

Summary: Willow and faith meet in England while trying to redeem themselves. Faith falls in love with the redhead. What will happen?

Rating: R

Disclaimer: All hail Joss, I'm only borrowing his characters.

* * *

Willow looked around the british looking café. The coven that had taken her in let her go to a local café after weeks of begging that she could handle it, without magics of course.

..And now she was bored.

Stirring her mocha, the wiccan kept looking around. For what, she didn't know.

"Are you finished with that miss?"

The redhead looked up, startled. "I'm sorry, what?" The waiter smiled and repeated while pointing to her mocha, "I said, are you finished with that?"

"Oh, er.. yes, thank you."

Grabbing her jacket, Willow put it on over her shoulders and started for the door. "Oh! Crap!" She turned around and ran back to her table. _Almost forgot.. ugh. _Quickly, she put her purse on, which was sitting neatly at the table. _Alright Willow, we can do this. See door, move to door._

Heading for the door Willow couldn't help but notice the clock. _6:30 already? Giles is going to be so mad at me! _Seeing as the two made plans last week, and it was on Willow's mind every day it was unacceptable to forget. Quickly, she took a look around making sure she hadn't forgotten anything else, the redhead left the cafe.

While walking, the wiccan couldn't help but think about Buffy and everyone back in Sunnydale. Lost in her thoughts, the witch never saw the hurried body run right into her.

"Oww." Blinking, she got up while rubbing her sore butt. "Could you please watch where your walking?" Looking up to finally see who ran into her, she stopped completely.

"Faith?!"

The figure looked up, just as shocked.

"Willow?!?"

To be continued.


	2. Being Friendly

Usual disclaimers etc etc.

Author: DeviousLeasha

Feedback?? I dunno I sure like getting it though!

* * *

"Oh my god, Willow?" Calming down a bit, she reconciled and collected her cool. "What are you doing in England?"

Unfortunately, Willow wasn't that fast in regrouping. Getting up slowly the wiccan rubbed her sore bottom for the second time that day. "Excuse me? You're the one out of place here."

"Well I'm sorry miss perfect, but I'm **SO** not totally out of place" Pausing for a second, before adding with a smirk, "I hear leather compliments the British".

Both girls were inches away from each other, one with a glare the other looking completely at ease.

"Does that make any sense? Do **biker** chicks belong in England? I don't think so, they like tweed, and tea, with biscuts." Willow fired back.

Being so close to Willow brought back memories of Sunnydale, and all the people she hurt in the process of being there. Suddenly Faiths expression was sad.

Willow looked shocked. _Is it just me or does Faith look sad. Oh my god, did I hurt her feelings by calling her a biker . that's not possible._

Finally she thought to speak up, "Er.. Faith?"

"What" Snapped the brunette, the sad look gone and the oh so familiar look of indifference back.

"I'm. I'm sorry.. I snapped and all, just a surprise to see you around here.."

"Nah, it's okay Wil-Red" The young slayer sighed. "Wanna go for a walk? Maybe talk, and catch up..?"

The wiccan could see the nervous look in Faiths eye, again surprised to the fact that the once known evil bitch was showing her emotions. Maybe she changed; maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get re-acquainted with her..

"Sure, why not." Replied Willow

Tbc.


	3. Something More?

Blah blah blah, Joss owns everything, I just borrow it for my pathetic amusement.

Author: DeviousLeasha

Feedback, sure! I'm not complaining. :)

* * *

Walking slowly beside the redhead, Faith quickly took a quick peak. _Wow, she really has grown into a different girl then when I last saw her._ The brunette thought.

The wiccan looked over at Faith. "Um.. hello. faith, your uhh.. staring at.. me." She stopped walking, glancing around at everything except Faith. _She's staring at me.. oh.. oh.. oh.. what do I do?!?!. _Willows mind went on overload and she started to fidget with her jacket in hopes that if she kept her hands busy, her mind wouldn't be so occupied with thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Oh.. I'm sorry.." Faith blushed. "I was just thinking, you uh.. you changed a bit, since I last..er.. saw you.." The slayer put her normal 'come get me' grin. "Good to see, that's all."

"There are many things in life that change people Faith." Willow replied, studying the features of the sexy slayer before her closely. "I've experienced many, almost too many." A look of pure guilt washed over her face and the redhead looked down and fidgeted even more with her jacket.

Faith blinked, completely unaware of what she just brought on. "Hey.. we all experience strange things Red, dontcha worry about that."

Willow looked at Faith. "You don't get it, you weren't here for a long time Faith. Things have happened and I really don't appreciate us talking about it now, can we move on?" _I don't even know why we're talking about this, oh god this is embarrassing._

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bring anything up like.. that.. I didn't know about.. anything.." The normally cool and calm slayer looked down also, studying her feet like they were the most interesting objects around.

"It's okay.. I guess, you really didn't know."

"About what?"

"Don't bring it up Faith" Willow warned the currently not-to-savvy slayer.

The brunette looked up. "I'm sorry, I really am.." She moved over to willow.

"It's okay" Willow brought her hand up to stop Faith from getting any closer to her.

Suddenly a bright light shot out from the wiccans hand and the slayer went flying backwards into a wall, sliding down.

Willow stood there, in absolute shock. _OMG OMG OMG what do I do?! I just.. AHH! _

Willow ran to where the slayer laid unconscious, bent down and was checking for a pulse. After finding one the wiccan stood up and looked around. Speaking to herself, "I ah.. uhh...oh goddesss.. breathe Rosenberg."

The redhead pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a number. "Hi.. Giles..? Yeah, it's me, yes i'm fine." Pausing for a few minutes to hear what Giles had to say, she continued, "I'm sorry i'm late it's just.. I've uh.. had an accident.."

TBC


	4. Uh Oh

Same Disclaimer as usual, gotta love it.

Author: DeviousLeasha

Feedback: Yes pleaseeeeee! I love it, keeps me motivated!

* * *

"Dear lord!" Giles came rushing to where Willow was standing near Faith. "What happened, you didn't explain on the phone." He stood there in amazement. Willow looked at him sternly "Not enough time Giles, what did you think? I don't know what I did" The watcher removed his glasses and started cleaning them. "Quite certainly seems that way, well what happened.."

"I'll explain later Giles, I promise but we should take her to the coven to heal."

He sighed and picked Faith up and gently placed her over his shoulder. "Quickly now, it's getting dark out" Giles spoke while glancing up at the now darkening sky. "The vampires here are very unforgiving"

Both figures rushed into Giles's car.

Hours later, in a hospital like bed, Faith lay still. The bruises and cuts obvious to anyone who looked. A certain redheaded witch sat in a chair next to the bed, sleeping.

Soft mumbling heard from her lips. "No...frogs.. don't eat me.. no.. take the soup... where did the monkeys go..?"

Faith woke up completely dazed. _Mmm.. Where am I. Huh?!_

The brunette shot up and looked around frantically. Her eyes finally settled on Willow. _What am I doing here.. I don't remember. _The rouge thought and tried hard to remember. _Wait.. oh!_ Suddenly she remembered everything. Meeting Willow, talking to her, and suddenly Willow with a bright hand then her being flung back into a wall. After that, she had no memory until now when she woke up.

"Huh." Blinking the slayer tried to get up but found herself bound to the bed

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.."

TBC


	5. Whats Going On?

Disclaimer: All hail the Joss king for creating or help create these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

Feedback: Yepperz, I appreciate it.

Author: DeviousLeasha

* * *

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me.." _

Faith struggled against the binding, growling softly in her throat. The noise and Faith's growling woke the redhead witch beside her.

"Hmm, oh! Faith! Hi." Willow peered at Faith and thought that it was quite cute that Faith looked so helpless. Blushing at the thought she looked down.

"I don't appreciate being tied up-well at least without consent" Faith relaxed and rubbed her wrists. Smiling coyly, she continued "Would you mind getting me out of this, they hurt my wrists, and I certainly don't want to start looking emo, because if this keeps up I'm gunna have some nice looking marks here" She looked at Willow who blushed even more.

"Uhh.. yeah, sure" The wiccan hesitantly got up and unlocked the rogue slayers bindings. "W-we just weren't sure who's side you were on yet, you know. With the whole 'baddie' thing"

"Yeah I've heard that story before" Sitting up Faith kept her gaze on the redhead beauty.

"Ouch.." She lay back down and winced. "I guess I'm not fully healed, slayer healing must be out of whack.."

Willow rushed to Faiths side and lifted her shirt to see the huge bruise and a few cuts on her side. "I think you've got a broken rib.." She poked at Faith a bit.

"Hey Red, I didn't know you were so quick to get my shirt off" Faith raised her eyebrow and unconsciously licked her lips.

Willow stared at her lips, entranced by them. She shook her head. "Faith I'm trying to see if your okay" Willow scowled "I'm not interested in seeing you naked!"

"Right red, I'm sure this isn't some sort of ruse from you to get into my pants" Faith slowly put her shirt down while wiggling her eyebrows. Smirking, she accidentally rubbed her hand against Willows while pulling her shirt.

_Wow, her hand is so soft. _Faith looked at the girl in front of her _Her hair's so red, she really has grown_ She thought.

"Well...I-I-..I better get going" The wiccan pointed a the door, stammering. "Meditate, I'm keeping my mind back on track, no straying this time" Nodding she continued to point at the door. "Yeah, and um.. I'm sorry for the.. light.. and .. well..." Clearing her throat, Willow looked pretty uncomfortable. Blinking several times she turned and left, practically scrambling for the door.

Faith got settled in again, pushing herself up against her pillow while looking around her empty but lonely room.

_Whats going on Faith, what in the hell are you doing._ Faith thought, then closed her eyes for some much needed rest.

TBC


	6. Finding Willow

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Joss for my own sick and twisted purposes

Feedback: Yes please!

* * *

Faith rested the rest of the night, thinking its better to explore when she was fully rested and healed.

When she finally woke up, she found some clothing on the chair where Willow had sat, and breakfast on a table beside her. _Considerate aren't they, even after I was magically pushed into a wall._ She got up and limped over to the clothes. Faith picked them up and stripped off a hospital looking nightgown and put on the new clothing. Even though they were not her style but they'd have to do for now.

Suddenly she found her stomach growling from the lack of food. _'Okay, okay. Breakfast first then to find Willow' _The rogue looked at her stomach and frowned. _'Always the party pooper.' _

The slayer limped back over to the bed and munched on some bacon and toast. '_Okay, now to see Willow'_ She finished up a piece of toast, ignoring her own mental protests at her need to find the wiccan. Casually leaning on the stairwell, she heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Giles, what are we going to do? I mean, you know, Faiths here and shes...different..less Faith 'I'm five by five' cool. But shes.. here.. why is she here? This isn't easy, and this added bit is just really not helping my situation at all" Willow gasped and slumped down into a comfy chair, looking to her mentor and friend for help.

"Willow, we have to be nice, she may have changed but she's still sensitive, even the Faith in Sunnydale was sensitive, abet she didn't want that to be seen. It was still there, and it's still here to this day."

The watcher wore an grey overcoat because of the non-stop rain in England over the past days. "Now, if there are any problems just phone me and I'll be here as fast as possible." Giles sighed and glanced sadly at Willow "Give her a chance..? Please? You of all people know the need for a extra chance, your not one to judge" He gave her a stern but loving look.

The redheaded beauty frowned and gave in. A thoughtful expression washed over her face. "Fine, but one mistake and shes gone."

The watcher smiled. "Good, if that's all I can get from you, I'll take it. Remember, I'll be at the covens retreat a few miles away. You know where to find me." He turned around and opened his umbrella while walking outside into the rain, leaving Willow alone.. in a house.. with Faith.

Willow got up and closed the door behind him, turning around she screamed at the person before her.

Faith looked scared, more scared than she thought she ever was in her life. Unconsciously during Willow and Giles's conversation she had walked down the stairs and was closer to Willow then she thought. Quickly, out of reflex she covered Willows mouth with her hand.

"Hey, shhh Red" Once the slayer made sure Willow wasn't going to scream again, she removed her hand. "It's just me" Faith backed away from Willow like a puppy just yelled at and looked down.

Willow panted, trying to catch her breath. Putting her hand on her chest, she gasped. "Oh my goddess, you scared me. Oh! I'm sorry." She looked at Faiths soft, yet sad expression as she stood a few feet away. "I-I.. guess I scared you to" She laughed a bit and Faith smiled. "I'm not used to many people around here"

"Nah, it's okay Red." Faith stood still, her eyes glued to the tiles on the floor.

_'Hmm, shes gone back to called me Red instead of Willow'_ The wiccan pondered, looking at Faith intently.

Faith shifted uncomfortably, looked up and realized that Willow was staring at her. Under the redheads stare she looked back down and blushed. '_Shes looking at me, shes so cute. I wouldn't mind snuggling with her in the morning after a little lov-AH! I can't think that!' _Horrified at her thoughts, the slayer's blush went even redder.

She looked horror stricken "Excuse me-wil-willow" Faith stuttered, turned around and dashed up the stairs and into her room. With a resounding BAM the door was shut.

TBC


	7. My Willow

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: Borrowing for my sad pathetic use of characters. All Hail Joss!

Feedback: Always appreciated, I love getting it!

A/N: Uhh, it gets a bit R ish here. If you don't like the thought of Masturbating then uh..i dunno, I warned you! It's not detailed but there's implications.

* * *

Faith panted, leaning against her door

_"What the hell am I thinking? I don't like..?" _She rested her hand on her head.

The brunette straightened and shifted over to her bed and flopped down. _'Must keep her out of my head, out red, out..wait.. lips..curves..her hair.'_ Thinking of these things, the slayers hand started it's trail down her body.

Downstairs, Willow was still standing there, trying to figure out what in the hell is going on, and especially what in the hell just happened.

'_Uh, what was that all about?'_ Willow looked around, getting frustrated. '_Did I do something to upset her?' _

The wiccan cleaned the room up, out of pure nervous habit. Suddenly she looked and frowned. Standing still once more, Willow waited while continuously looking up. '_Did I just hear what I thought I just.... No... Theres no way.. That's not a ... moan?' _

"Unngh"

The muffled sound came from up the stairs.

"AH HA!" The usually bubbly witch jumped excitedly. "I did! Now who's the crazy one Giles!!" Willow smiled _"Calling me crazy wiccan for nothing. Wait a second.. Faith.. left suddenly..and now there's.. moaning.."_ Her pupils became huge as everything dawned on the poor witch.

Only one word seemed suffice, "Oh."

The redhead blushed so deep it almost matched her hair. "Oh dear....eek!" Willow had had enough, she couldn't handle all of this. "I'm outta here!"

She quickly scribbled down a note to Faith to let the slayer know where she'd be going and when she'd be back. Willow got up, and posted it on the fridge using a rainbow magnet. _'Faith would probably be hungry after..!'_ Willow squeaked at the thought, got up and grabbed her coat. As fast as possible she ran out the door and into the pouring rain.

Back upstairs, Faith was still entertaining herself, oblivious to all of her surroundings.

"Mmmm..Willow" Faith gasped after her last orgasm, sweat glistened off her body, the slayer practically glowed with pleasure.

_'Oh! Man! How loud was I? Willows still in the house, you stupid git!'_ The slayer got up and quickly got changed. Mentally cursing herself, '_Why didn't you think? What if she heard you? How is that going to come across?'_ Quickly as possible, Faith then ran down the stairs in search of Willow.

"Willow??" She looked around to an empty house "Hello..?"

Faith's stomach growled "H&H.. I know"

All thoughts of Willow pushed aside as one of her trademark stomach growls got louder, the brunette groaned and went into the kitchen.

_'If I were a fridge, where would I be..?'_ She peaked around the corner _'Right there, apparently, in the kitchen, where else Faith' _

Faith stalked over, opened the fridge door and took out some leftovers from what looked like Willow and Giles's dinner from last night. Sitting down at the table, Faith looked up and realized there was a note on the fridge.

_**Hey Faith, **_

_**Gone out for a bit to a magic shop near by, a few blocks from here I thought you might be hungry so help yourself to the fridge I'll be back by 4 o'clock. **_

_**Always, **_

_**Willow **_

_'Oh..' _Faith frowned while reading the note. _'So no Willow' _

The slayer grabbed the leftovers on the table and walked into the living room. Sitting down, she turned on the TV. "Lets see what jolly ol' England has to offer in the likes of the television" Faith spoke in a mock British accent to herself.

After finally finding a good rock music channel. Faith resumed eating the leftovers and waited till four o'clock to see her Willow.

_"Hmm.. **MY** Willow? I like the sound of that.." _

Tbc


	8. Strange Faith

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: Meh, you know what I mean here. All hail the Joss King!

Feedback: I always a wonder why I get it at times, but I'm lovin' it!

* * *

Willow stared blankly at the shelf, her mind going on overload about the previous hours happenings.

"Miss, are you going to buy something or stare at the shelf all day?" The shopkeeper snapped from behind the counter, obviously watching Willow's every movement.

_'She sounds a bit like Anya' _Willow chuckled to herself, missing her family at home. "No..I'm going to buy something, don't worry." She turned around and looked back at the shopkeeper and sweetly added "Would you by any chance have any blessed candles?"

As the shopkeeper busied herself trying to find Willows request. Willow looked around the shop and swiftly moved towards a darkened area of the shop, her curious nature obviously getting the better of her.

"Whats in this area?" Willow called over her shoulder to the lady.

"Dark books, deadly spells and such. Hey! Hold on! I don't want you in there or anyone. It's a private collection. Here, take your candles"

She handed the wiccan the candles, now looking highly irate.

"Is that all you want?" The shopkeeper looked at Willow like she was nothing but a rat on the ground.

"Hmm.. yes I think so" Willow went to the counter and pulled out her purse.

"That will be $9.50"

Willow brought out the respected notes, handing them to the shopkeeper. "Keep the change" _Bitch. _She picked the candles up and walked out the door.

_'Irritable woman, she won't any money by snapping at the customers like that' _The redhead thought while quickly walking back to the bus stop for 4 o'clock, the time she had given Faith.

_'Faith..'_ Willow sighed to herself _'I don't get that girl, I don't think I ever will" _

Willow stopped, waited for the bus and when it came paid her fee and sat down.

Faith looked at the clock. **4:01**

She groaned and continued pacing around the room._ 'What am I going to say, what am I going to do??'_ Faith sighed _'Your losing it faith! It's only Willow..!' _

**Click**

The slayer turned and stared at the door. "Oh crap..Willow" She scrambled around the room and finally settled on the couch, in what she hoped looked like a relaxing position.

The final click was heard and in came Willow. Red hair flowing around her shoulders, her clothes snug tight against her body-_'stop thinking like that faith! Your tough and cool not mushy and soft.' _

"Er.. hey Willow" Faith smiled and got up "How was the uhh.. Shopping?" _Smooth Faith, real smooth._

Willow frowned at Faiths odd behaviour "It was fine.. are you okay?"

The slayer was fidgeting, playing with her shirt. "Oh, okay" She smiled again

Faiths eyes darted everywhere but on Willow and her step was awkward and definitely not the style she was used to, Willow mentally noted.

"You haven't answered by question Faith" Willow asked

"You asked a quest-oh.. sorry, yeah! I'm okay. Ready to lock and load, five by five." The brunette replied hastily and sat down on the couch.

"Did my magic make you act like this?" The wiccan sat across from Faith, looking at her with confusing written over her face.

_'Magic?? Ohh yeah, just not other type your talking about' _Faith thought. But out loud she said "No, I guess I'm a bit pent up, I haven't slayed for a while"

"Do you want to? Go slaying I mean" Willow suggested

"Right now?"

"It's dark, why not?"

Faith beams with pleasure at the thought of slaying with Willow, the wiccan by her side.

"Sure" She replied

Both girls got up and grabbed their jackets.

"Wait" Faith ran back up to her room and soon returned with a stake and a silver, engraved sword.

"Where'd you find those?" Willow looked at the sword in awe

Faith shrugged "Meh, I was wandering around the house before I found you this morning, I found these in a room about 2 rooms down from the bathroom. Don't worry, we'll put them back when we're done" She smiled and handed the sword to Willow.

"For you, M'lady" Faith winked while pocketing the stake. "Shall me?" She held out her arm.

Willow laughed and put her free arm through Faith's and they walked out of the house together.

Tbc


	9. Slayer Scaring

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, not mine at all. Everyone loves Buffy and no harm intended

Feedback: Yes please!

* * *

"Faith! Watch out!" Willow screamed while ducking a vampires punch, then sending him backwards with a little mental push.

Faith twisted the vampires arm she was fighting, reached behind her and pulled out a stake. "I got it red, don't worry" With those words she plunged the stake in the vampires heart.

The slayer ran to Willow's attacker and tackled him head on. She wrestled him to the ground, pushing her weight down on the vampire.

"Help please" Faith grunted, taking a blow to the face and returning it with a knee to the groin.

Willow pulled her sword out and quickly decapitated the vamp.

"You okay?" Willow panted, holding her hand out to Faith. Faith accepted and was pulled up.

The rogue was breathing hard, a strange look in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine" And started to brush the dust off her clothes.

"You wanna go dancing?" Faith asked suddenly, the look in her eyes getting darker by the second.

Willow looked uneasy "I don't know Faith..the coven might not let me"

Faith looked disappointed. Going clubbing she would have been able to get rid of the 'Post slay tensions'. She didn't want want to get that from Willow when she was just starting to get over her 'Get some, get gone' attitude. But in this time she could definitely use it for another person.

"Okay red, lets go back to the house?"

Willow looked skeptically at Faith, she knew about Faiths "H&H" that slayers get and knew what she was doing to the poor girl. But she couldn't.. not now. Maybe.. Maybe later.

"Sure, here can I have the sword back?"

Faith picked the sword up and handed it to the wiccan, brushing against her hand again. The feelings throbbing through Faith at just that one touch was to much for her to handle and she started to shake.

"W-Willow I have to go" She pleaded "You know how I am, specially after a slay" Faith winced at having to tell Willow this, but there was nothing else she could do, she had to at least be honest with her.

The wiccan nodded, acting calm. "I know"

"I'll meet you back at the house then..?"

"No"

"What?" Faith looked shocked. How could Willow tell her she cant go back to the house at a time like this?

Willow moved and pushed herself against Faith. She repeated, "No"

The slayer gasped and closed her eyes. "What are you doing" Faith whispered as Willow's hand was trailing up Faith's leg.

"Testing you" She replied, almost simply.

"Huh? What in all hell does that mean?"

Willow stopped and started walking away with a devils smile on her lips. "You seem to have troubles talking there Faithy, cat got your tongue?"

Faith was trembling, it was all to much. Willows change, physically and mentally taking a toll on her. Why was she acting this way to her? Where did the change come from?

"You coming Faith?" Willow called over her shoulder.

The bad-ass slayer gulped and stared after Willow. After a few seconds she was able to get a "Okay" out while quickly following Willow back to the covens house.

Soon enough they were back at Giles's place, and Willow closed the door.

"So... Faith" She smiled wickedly, looking the slayer up and down like she would ravage her. The look was to intense for Faith to handle, she gulped and continued to shake where she stood, trying her hardest to think beyond her state of physicality.

_'This is very wrong, this isn't Willow. It couldn't be. She isn't acting like it' _Faith thought.

The brunette uneasily slid to the other side of the room, trying her hardest to stay the complete opposite to Willow.

"This isn't like you Willow" Stammered Faith, totally losing her precious ego just saying those words. "Whats wrong with you?"

Willows eyes sparkled with mischief, becoming blacker by the minute."What are you talking about Faithy? Don't you want this? Isn't this what you've wanted since you've met me? You certainly made that clear for the past year or so." The wiccan's hands started to unbutton her own shirt, exposing the flesh underneath.

"Well, yeah but not this way-whats happening to your eyes Willow, your scaring me" Faith tilted her head, trying to think while keeping a close eye on Willow. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Is this something Tara would have wanted you to do?" The slayer stared at Willow with almost pleading eyes, hoping that this idea would work and get Willow eyes back to their natural color.

Willow stared at Faith. Slowly her words washed over her. Willow's eyes turned back into their shade of green.

Faith held out her arms, "C'mere hun"

Willow slumped down and started crying while Faith soothingly rubbed her back in comfort.

"It'll be okay" Faith whispered in Willows ear. "Shh..."

TBC


	10. Whops

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: All hail Joss, I'm only borrowing his characters.

Feedback: Always a pleasure to receive.

* * *

* * *

Faith sighed, leaning against the door while watching Willow.

The wiccan went a bit crazy and the only thing Faith could think about was calming Willow down. And that's just exactly what she did. After Willow's odd episode, Faith got her to stop crying and to fall asleep on the couch by hugging her and whispering comforting words in her ear. Now she was sitting in a chair across from Willow, watching her.

"Mmm....oogle.... faith....noo...oogling... my... faith..." Willow mumbled in her sleep.

She'd been doing that since she fell asleep and it highly amused the slayer.

Faith raised an eyebrow. _'Did willow just say that or am I just dreaming?' _She pinched herself and winced. _'Nope, no dream' _

The slayer walked over to Willow and couched down beside her. "Why can't anyone oogle your faith?", she whispered.

"Because...shes...mine...and evil tadpoles...could get her..." Willow rolled over onto her stomach and started to snore lightly.

'_Awww... I wonder if she always babbles in her sleep..shes just so cute....' _Faith leaned over _'I could just....' _

"AHHHH!"

"EEEKKKK!"

Willow screamed and bolted from the couch, and Faith screamed because Willow screamed.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Faith demanded, straightening herself out from looking like a complete mes.

Willow straighted herself out as well and blushed. "I...er....dream.." She blushed "The tadpoles ate you....your cat!"

Faith frowned and scratched her arm, irritated. "I don't have a cat though"

"You must have in my dream.. i -i guess" Willow picked some invisible lint from her shirt. "What were you doing right.....there? Standing over me?"

It was Faiths turn to blush. "I was watching you" Her unfazed look came out again. "So what?"

Willow thought for a second

"Did you just scream like a girl?"

The slayer cast a glare in Willows direction and stared looking at the ceiling, her blush deepening.

"I have absolutely, no clue as to what your talking about"

The wiccan got up and walked right next to Faith, gently resting her hand on the rogues arm.

"I thought it was cute, you know in a cute but friendly way. Okay not friendly, more than friendly but we're all more than friendly these days. You got people smooching all over the magazines and stuff I don't see any problem..." Willow babbled, the realized what she just said and looked horrified.

Faith looked at Willow, a startled expression on her face.

"You really mean that? In your babble.. I mean"

Willow paused for a second, still looking horrified but she nodded nodded nonetheless "Yeah, I do, I mean it."

Faiths heart lifted in joy. Was Willow saying this to her? After all the things she's done in the past, Faith couldn't imagine someone like Willow to even think of her in a more than friendly way. She was able to smile and smiled her best non-smirking smile she could muster.

Willow moved closer, inches from Faiths face. "Are you complaining?" She whispered

Faith couldn't find any words to say. She only was able to shake her head.

"Good"

The redhead moved the final distance and tenderly pressed her lips against Faiths. The moment could only be described perfect in Faith's mind. She'd wanted this moment for a long time, longer than she was willing to admit to anyone, let alone herself. Faith grabbed Willow's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"DEAR LORD!"

Both girls jumped and turn to the sound of the voice.

Giles stood there with his luggage in tow staring at Willow, then at Faith. His mouth moving but no more sound came out.

Faith groaned. _Well, that ruins absolutely everything._ Quickly, she moved away from Willow, her head down.

"Uh oh..."

TBC


	11. The Giles Problem

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: All hail Joss; I'm only borrowing his characters. :)

Feedback: Please! It's about the only reason why I keep writing. I only want to please!

* * *

Giles stood there in shock. That.. was.. yes.. that was Willow and Faith, but where they just kissing?

"What the hell is going on here?" The once-Ripper demanded.

Willow was starting to look like she was going to have a breakdown, her eyes were red and her face was a even bigger shade of red. "I-I-I…" The redhead stuttered, than ran out of the room, embarrassed.

Faith couldn't think of anything, so she stood there leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing Giles, just talking with Willow here." Faith looked at him, then lowered her gaze when she saw the glare emanating from him. A slam of a door closing was heard in the distance, probably Willow.

"Talking.. you call that TALKING? I call that kissing, or did you just trip and fall on her lips?" The watcher dropped his bags and started to walk towards Faith. "Willow is a very confused girl at this moment and the last thing she needs in her life is you walking in here and ruining everything! She isn't something you just bang and leave"

The dark haired slayer looked around the room, never fixating her eyes at Giles.

"I wasn't going to "bang" her, Giles.. Willow is way to good for that" Faith said, while playing with the rings that occupied her fingers.

Giles finally reached where Faith was standing, looking at her a bit suspiciously. "Good?"

Faith's head shot up, and she looked at the G-Man with desperation "I didn't mean that! I-I.. I didn't! I meant… umm…" The slayer looked down once again and mumbled, "Don't tell her that… please..?"

Giles didn't know what to say, he was truly shocked at what he walked in on. He thought Willow was not the kind of girl to go for someone like Faith. Never the less, Giles did not want to upset the obviously delicate moment he had ruined any further. "Uh.. well.. how about you go upstairs and see how Willow is doing and bring her down? I'll make some tea, and we can talk. Okay?"

The rogue looked up in Giles's eyes and nodded solemnly. "Will do…But.. by the way, why are you back so earily?"

"I don't know, I didn't like it, no one was talking to me" Giles responded solemly.

"Pfft! How can I believe that" Faith rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

Giles frowned "Hey!"

"Okay okay, I'm going!" Faith smirked and quickly hopped up the stairs, following the path Willow had taken, moments earlier.

Willow had ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Giles had saw. Giles saw, Giles saw," Willow murmured. She down in the tub and curled her arms around her knees, resting her head on her legs. How could she cope with this? Would Giles kick her out? All these questions had no answer to the poor girl.

Moments later, a knock could be heard from the door.

"Willow…? Please open up… it's me, Faith"

The redhead looked up at the door and whimpered.

"Willow... if you don't open the door, I'll knock it down" The slayer said, testing the weight the door could take, while speaking.

"Fine" Willow said, wiping the tears from her eyes, she opened the door and went back into the tub. She looked up at the door as Faith opened it the rest of the way and walked in.

"Hi.." The brunette looks sheepishly at Willow. "I'm sorry, I really am… I didn't know that Giles would be returning sooner than to be expected, I know he was at the retreat"

Willow sighed. She got up out of the tub, and walked towards Faith, embracing her. "It's okay, we'll just have to explain to him the situation."

Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around the redheads waist "I tried to explain it to him.. a bit.. it was more 'shame' than anything" She blushed.

The hacker smiled and rested against Faith. "Somehow I believe that… okay… ready to go downstairs?"

The slayer looked in Willows eyes. "You betcha!"

Hand in hand, the two girls walked down the stairs to face Giles.

To be continued


End file.
